I'm with you
by Clara-SasuHina
Summary: masa lalu seorang sahabat mu yg sangat menyedihkan. dan kau berusaha untuk membuatnya lebih baik. fic NaruIno ,SasuHina


Chapter 1 :

I'm with you

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruIno, SasuHina, GaaSaku, ShikaTema, KibaTen

sorry kalau Gaje, typo(s),OOC, dan sebagainya. This is my first Fic

I'm with you

~~Www~wwWw~~WwW~~

Ku tatap wajah gadis yang tertunduk sedih yang ada didepan ku sekarang.

dia seperti mayat hidup, beberapa kali ku sodorkan makanan dan minuman yang disediakan , tetapi dia tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Hei, kau harus makan !"ucap ku dengan memaksa tetapi tetap dengan lemah lembut.

"Ti-tidak!"jawab gadis berambut indigo dan bola mata berwarna lavender ini. aku yang mendengar respon nya pun langsung tersentak kaget, karena baru pertama kali nya gadis ini menjawab kata-kata ku. Ya ,perkenalkan namaku Yamanaka Ino, dan gadis yang didepanku ini namanya Hyuuga Hinata anak keturunan klan Hyuuga. dulu dia adalah sahabat baik ku tapi sekarang semua itu berubah ketika dia kenal dengan Kiba ! karna dia yang sudah membuat sahabatku seperti ini. Kiba itu sudah membunuh kedua orangtua Hinata karena faktor pekerjaan, aku sih juga tidak begitu tau masalah keluarga Hinata, yang jelas dia membawa pengaruh buruk bagi kami semua.

"Hinata...kenapa kau seperti ini? aku ingin kau normal kembali dan menjadi sahabatku yang dulu, yaitu Hinata yang pemalu,imut dan lucu."

kataku, entah kenapa rasa nya semua ingin ku ungkapkan padanya.

"I-Ino... ma-maaf ka-kan a-ak-aku."jawabnya.

"Ya ampun Hinata kau sudah sembuh, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan kenapa kau seperti ini?"tanyaku dengan senang.

"...". ya, tak ada jawaban dari Hinata setelah pertanyaan ku tadi. apa aku salah bicara? oh Kami-sama apa yang telah aku lakukan..! kenapa mulut ku ini tidak terkendali.

*I'm with you*

~~Skip~~

When you're gone

the pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face i came to know is missing you

When you're gone

The words i need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok

I MISS YOU

Nada dering ponsel ku berbunyi tanda ada panggilan masuk.

dan segera ku angkat panggilan tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi..." ucapku.

"haii Ino-chan, apa kau bisa menemaniku makan siang nanti?." kata orang yang menelpon ku.

"Ah, ternyata kau Naruto-kun.! hmmm... baiklah."jawabku, dan ternyata yang menelpon ku itu adalah sahabat baikku -selain Hinata & Sakura-.

"oke, ku tunggu di restoran Ramen Ichi~ yaaa,..!".

"Okee,..!". dan setelah itu tak ada percakapan lagi antara aku dan Naruto.

pukul 12.30

"Aduuhh... mana sih Naruto?kata nya mau makan siang disini?!.". beberapa kali aku menghela nafas, sudah setengah jam aku menunggu Naruto direstoran yang kami janjikan saat ditelpon tadi, ku coba menghubungi nomor ponselnya tapi tak ada jawaban. huftt...~ kami-sama kenapa kau memberi aku sahabat kuning yang super lelet ini?

"Inoooo-chaannnnn~..." teriak seseorang di seberang jalan sana. dan tepat, itu adalah orang yang aku tunggu sejak beberapa menit lalu.

"Nah..itu diaa!".kata ku bergumam sendiri, dan sekarang Naruto ada disebelahku dengan senyum andalan nya -senyum 5 jari yang Gaje itu- .

"hehehehehehe... maaf ya Ino-chan aku telat". kata cowo bermata Shappire ini. "maaf-maaf, kau itu sering sekali telat seperti ini..! mulai kapan kau akan berubah supaya tidak telat seperti ini?".karna tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Naruto akupun mengomelinya habis-habisan sampai dia tidak bisa beralasan yang gak jelas. dan akhirnya kami pun makan direstoran yang kami janjikan.

keesokan hari nya, pukul 07.05

Kriiiiiiiiiiinggggg...,krriiiiiiiiinnnnnng...,krriiiiinggg.

"Umm..Hoooaaaammppp...,berisik banget sihh..!". masih ku pejamkan mata ku, karna begitu kelelahan menjaga sahabat baikku semalam.

"Ino-pig..! Bangunnn..! kapan kau akan bangun? ini sudah jam 7 lewat..!".kata seseorang dari pintu kamarku, ku usap-usap mataku yang masih setengah terpejam(?).

"Ummhh..kau Sakura, ada apa?tak biasa nya pagi-pagi begini datang kerumah ku." tanyaku sambil bangun dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Memangnya kenapa? kau tidak suka Ino-pig?".

"Oh tidak, Cuma nanya aja."

"...". setelah itu tak ada jawaban dari Sakura. (oh ya, di sini ceritanya Sakura & Teman-teman ino yang lain gak tau soal nasib Hinata yang malang..)- back to story-

pukul: 8.30

"Ino, kita ke Cafe yang baru dibuka itu, yuukk...!"ajak gadis berambut Pinky itu dengan semangatnya yang berapi-api –oke, itu terlalu Lebay-

"Huh..? Cafe Hanna itu?" jawabku sambil menunjuk Cafe yang berseberangan

dengan sekolahku *Unniversity KONOHA*

"Hhmmm..."jawab Sakura dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

~~OooOoOooO~~ {-_-"}

Dan disinilah aku-dan sahabatku sekarang, Ya. kami ke Cafe yang di inginkan Sakura forehead! sekitar 30 menit kami makan dan berbincang-bincang di Cafe ini dan kami pun bertemu teman lama, teman kami waktu SMA dulu.

"Haii, Ino, kau baik? dan kau Sa-Sa-Sakura kan?" tanya seoserang gadis muda dan cantik berambut pirang dan kepang empat di kepala #yaeyalah dikepala masa dibulu ketek {-_-"} just kidding#

"Kau?Ah. Temariii...Aku baik donnkk, kau sendiri?"jawab ku dengan senang hati karena bertemu teman- ah maksudku Sahabat lama!

"hhmmm, iya, aku baik" jawab Temari.

"Huu'uuhh! masa kau lupa dengan nama ku?! nama ku kan gampang sekali di hafal ditambah, aku kan dulu sangat populer di kalangan cewe atau pun cowol!" cibir Sakura dengan memonyong kan mulut nya (?)

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...kau ini, sempat-sempat nya narzis sendiri!" canda ku sambil terkikik geli dengan tingkah teman Pinky ku itu.

"huh, Kalian ini,.. hahahahaha" kata Temari sambil tertawa. kamipun akhirnya tertawa bersama.

"oh ya, mana sahabat kalian yang satunya?". tanya Temari

"Huh?".kata Sakura bingung, akupun mengernyitkan alisku, sepertinya aku tahu arah pembicaraan Temari.

"Maksudku Hinata-chan.".dan Oh! seperti petir yang menyambar di hatiku. aku jadi semakin bersalah pada Hinata.

"E-eh? Emm...soal itu..." belum sempat aku melanjutkan ucapan ku ,sudah dipotong oleh Sakura.

"Eh, Hinata entahlah mungkin dia melanjutkan study nya di Tokyo. hahhaha.".jawab Sakura dengan raut wajah tanpa bersalah.

"E-eh? Sakura.." gumamku pelan dan hampir tak terdengar olehnya. aku pun mengembangkan senyumku di bibir tipisku.

~To be Continued~

sorry kependekan, dan maaf sekali lagi tentang fic saya yg gaje ini.. soal nya saya bikinnya buru-buru karena banyak tugas..

dan pliese saya minta Review nya yaa...

saya tidak memaksa, karna itu hak kalian semua

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
